Shadow Stalker's Echo
by Autobotschic
Summary: Song fic inspired by the song Echo by Jason Walker. Rated T to be safe. Orion to OP/SS(OC) Summary:Shadow is abandoned by her creators, and forced to raise herself in the harsh city of Kaon. Follow her journey through her life through her optics, including her life as a Gladiator, figuring out what her real name was and why she is now named Shadow Stalker and how she met Orion Pax.


I was feeling down and obsessed with this song. Enjoy what my twisted mind has to offer. It truly as the full effect if you listen to the song while reading.

Echo is owned by Jason Walker

Transformers is owned by Hasbro

I own Shadow Stalker, and this is her POV as her time from abandonment to her becoming a Gladiator and beyond.

Key (I included stupid stuff. Feel free to skip):

Stellarcycle: A year

Femmling: A young femme

Sparkling: Infant transformer

optics: eyes

spark: heart

helm: head

Carrier: Mother

Sire: father

Mech: Male

Femme: Female

Breem: 10 minutes or so.

Processor: Brain

OoOoOoOoOo

_Hello, hello_  
_ Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound._

I brightened my optics, peering around. I tried to listen for just one little squeak of a petro rabbit, one small clank of armor. Nothing came. I pressed myself against the wall, curling up as I rested my helm on my knees. A young femmling such as myself shouldn't be out at this time, but I had to. I didn't have anyone to go to. My own creator abandon me. I am forced to grow up on my own.

_Alone, alone_  
_ I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now._

I dimmed my optics and stared at the ground, hugging my knees closer to my chasis. I was so alone. Everybot who was out during the day ignored me, sitting on the in the shadows of a building. Occasionally a young sparkling would point and ask their Carrier or Sire who I was and what I was doing. They would reply I was a cast-away, a no good femmling. And that they would end up like my if they didn't behave.

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
_ Like a fool at the top of my lungs_.

I would call out to passers, weakly asking for a cube of Energon who some form of snack. They ignored me, or made a disgusted face at me. Why did they all hate me so much? What did I ever do? I had a favorite building at the edge of Kaon. I'd go there every night. I'd pray, scream as loud as I could for Primus to take me, or at least help me.

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_  
_ But it's never enough_

When I fell into a pitiful recharge each night, I dreamed I was living like a normal bot. My Sire and Carrier loved me, embraced me. I went to school, and I was fed daily. I had friends, and I was feeling loved. But then I woke up, and reality shattered my dreams.

_ Cause my echo, echo_  
_ Is the only voice coming back._

My voice echoed through the streets, a small voice drowned out by all the chatter and hustle and bustle of Kaon. Was I destined to simply be nothing more then an echo in life? Always repeating my actions in a never ending cycle? I closed my optics, wishing my life would end.

_ My shadow, shadow_  
_ Is the only friend that I have_

My Carrier had named me Stormsurge after my Sire's sire. When she left me out in the streets, I refused to have the name. My shadow became my friend, and my new name was born. I was forevermore Shadow Stalker, destined to spend my life stalking within the shadows of normal society._  
_

_Listen, listen_  
_ I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give_

Then one day my life changed forever. A mech was watching me slink through the shadows on my daily afternoon raid for food. I had grown from a clumsy, pathetic sparkling to a sleek femme who took what she want and owned the streets. Bots feared me now, and my named was whispered instead of shouted, out of fear I would attack them. The mech approached me without fear, and I studied him with narrowed optics. He told me he was a Recruiter for Gladiators, and he wanted me. I narrowed my optics further, before slowly accepting. He towed me away to my new life.

_ But it isn't, isn't_  
_ You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head_

The mech I had come to know as Ironblazer trained me hard day in and day out. I wanted to collapse, but I fought on determination and rage fueling me as the days went on. I was now a war machine, trained to kill on command. Ironblazer kept a collar and leash on me like I was a turbo fox as he dragged me around. He had to. I wanted to attack and rip apart everyone around me. But then I saw the first Gladiator fight, and I recoiled back in fright. Nothing could have prepared me for all that._  
_

_ I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
_ Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

After working the ticket booth for over a stellarcycle, it was finally my time to enter my first fight. I was still a war machine, Ironblazer still kept a collar and leash on me. I heard the excited chatter about me, and how I was one of the youngest Gladiators. Ironblazer shoved me in a small room, and unhooked my collar for the first time since he brought me here. "Kill 'em all, kid." he told me. The door opened, and I shot out like caged animal, snarling as I eyed my opponent. My name was screamed through the crowd. I had become a cold blooded killer._  
_

_ Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_  
_ But it's never enough_

After over 4 Stellarcycles of my time as a Gladiator, I had a dream. I was a normal femme, enjoying life. I visited my Carrier and Sire, and had a sparkmate who loved me. I was sparked, and due to have a sparkling. When I awoke, I was trembling. What had I become?_  
_

_ Cause my echo, echo_  
_ Is the only voice coming back_

Finally, I had a day off. I shot out of the Hell I had been raised in, and flew straight to Iacon. I had heard of a large library in the city from one of the only "friends" I had in the Pits. Megatronous said he enjoyed going there on his days off, and I felt compelled to visit it. The guards stopped me from going in, however. Then a red and blue mech had told the guards I was his apprentice. I was practically steaming, but he lead me into the library. I told him off for a good breem or so, but he just smiled. It was just like that like Orion Pax and I became friends._  
_

_ My shadow, shadow_  
_ Is the only friend that I have_

For some reason, he began calling me "His Shadow." He was the only one allowed to call me Shadow. Everyone else was to address me by Shadow Stalker. I visited him every day I had off, and it dawned on me that finally, finally, my life was turning around. I was no longer as much as an outcast I normally was.

_I don't wanna be down and_  
_ I just wanna feel alive and_  
_ Get to see your face again _

It was a miracle, that was the only way to describe it. Megatronous had brought Orion to the Pits to watch a fight, and I got to see him again for the first time for 2 Stellarcycles. Unfortunately, I was fighting that night like usual. I had become a favorite of the betters, and earned the nickname "Angel of Darkness." I was fighting a mech named Thundershot that night. The fight lasted over a breem, but I finally extinguished his spark. I was badly injured, and the medics rushed in to repair me before I offlined from to much Energon loss. They had to put me in stasis lock to fix me, and the last thing I saw was Orion Pax staring at me with fright and worry.

_ I don't wanna be down and_  
_ I just wanna feel alive and_  
_ Get to see your face again_

When I finally onlined again, I was in the Med Bay of the Pits. Everything was hazy. My sensors slowly came back, and informed me someone was... holding my servo? I slowly onlined my optics, turning my helm towards the sensation I had only felt when Sire was about to beat me, such a long time ago. Orion was there, her helm propped up in his other servo. He was staring at the ground, his optics dimmed. I slowly tightened my grasp, and his helm snapped up, looking at me with wide optics. The Nurse quickly came in, and ushered him out. Orion protested, but was eventually pushed out. That was the last time I saw him for over 4 Stellarcycles.

_ But 'til then_  
_ Just my echo, my shadow_  
_ You're my only friend  
_

I went to the Pits, and fought again and again, trying to earn enough credits to get out. I worked what seemed like forever, but I couldn't ever get enough. I was sentenced to death within the Pits, or so it seemed._  
_

_ I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
_ Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

I stayed awake, not daring to go go into recharge for fear of the nightmares that now plagued my processor. I cried out for him in the middle of the night, whispering his name like it was the only thing keeping me going. And at times, it was. Orion Pax was always on my processor._  
_

_ Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_  
_ But it's never enough_

I couldn't offline my optics for fear of seeing his face. I was becoming a living zombie. I did everything in a cycle, my processor fogged. I fought like a mindless animal, clawing wildly. My frame was littered in scars and weld marks now. My black paint chipped in places, the green and gold on my chest was faded, and my pedes were scratched to the point you can barely tell some parts were a scarlet color.

_ Cause my echo, echo_  
_ Oh my shadow, shadow_

Whispers flowed through the Pits about me. It was how I was being drained of my life and energy, and I seemed ready to collapse and offline at any moment. On the day I was ready to drop, Ironblazer came back to my cell. It was the first time I had seen him for 16 Stellarcycles. He told me someone had paid my costs to get out, and I was free to go. I blinked, before gathering up my few possessions and following him out of the underground maze.

_ Hello, hello_  
_ Anybody out there?_

When I surfaced, I had to adjust my optics to the brightness. When I was adjusted to the extreme brightness, I felt my spark leap at who was waiting for me with a smile. Orion Pax had rescued me from the Pits, and he took me to the Iacon Library to stay with him. Then our peaceful world was shattered as the Great War broke out, and Orion became Optimus. But he didn't abandon me, oh no. He named me his right hand femme, and I knew I had finally found a home.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Well, there ya go. Ta da! Not exceedingly impressive I bet. Eh, whatever. Hope you all enjoyed, please review if ya wanna!


End file.
